


How to Take Care of Your Sick Boyfriend: A Guide by Jeremy Heere aka Spider-Man

by SailorKyo



Series: Disastrous Adventures of Spider-Jere and his Squad in the Chair [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine is a sweetie, Disney Movies, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Jeremy is a nerd, M/M, Michael is a sick sassy sleepy boy, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Sick Character, Vomiting, all the kisses, also rich jokingly calls mikey biphobic, jere's an affectionate boy, michael pukes his guts out, oh look more cheesy fairy tale pet names, so if that bothers you dont read, so if that offends you im sorry, spider-man au, this is super lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKyo/pseuds/SailorKyo
Summary: Michael was home sick, and Jeremy was really starting to miss him.





	How to Take Care of Your Sick Boyfriend: A Guide by Jeremy Heere aka Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with this bullshit lmao. But I'm in love with this AU so take my trash. Seriously though if vomiting or Rich jokingly calling someone biphobic bothers you please don't read this! But this is mostly Jeremy being a good boyfriend so enjoy my gross fluff!

Michael was home sick, and Jeremy was really starting to miss him.

Of course, he still had the rest of their friends, but Michael was different. They were dating and had been friends more most of each other’s lives, it was strange not to be around him. But at least Jeremy didn’t have to face high school alone anymore.

“Have you not gone to see him?” Christine asked curiously, drumming her fingers against the locker that was next to Jeremy’s.

Jeremy shook his head, putting a textbook from his bag into his open locker. “No, I’ve been really busy with play rehearsal and patrolling this week.”

“Well, since we’re not having play rehearsal today, you should go see him!” Christine smiled at the boy in front of her. “I’m sure he’d be happy to see you, considering that his moms are out of town.”

“I’ll probably text him around lunch,” Jeremy said, now grabbing the notebook he used for his morning classes. “He’s sleeping right now. Any chance Micah gets to sleep in, he’ll take it.”

“Oh! Before I forget.” Christine couldn’t believe she had almost forgotten. Thankfully, Brooke had reminded her this morning. “Meet me at my locker after last period.”

“Why?”

“Because Brooke and I put together a care package for him!” She said warmly. “And everyone’s gonna sign a card as well!”

Jeremy grinned at her. “That was really sweet of you, Chrissy. He’ll love that.”

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet now. “I just hope Michael starts to feel better soon. I miss my music buddy.”

“You still up to patrol tonight?” Jeremy asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He and Christine’s first hours were next to one another.

“You sure you want to?” Christine wondered, keeping a bounce her step as she walked through the crowded hallways. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, you could just stay with Michael.”

Jeremy shrugged. “I figured I’d see him for a little bit after school, then go on patrol a little earlier than usual and spend the rest of the evening with him.”

“Okay, as long as you want to it sounds good to me!” Christine said cheerfully. “You know I’m always happy to help you save the world!”

“I’m pretty sure we’re just saving New York.” 

“Still! You’re a hero! You’ve saved so many lives. You’re incredible Jeremiah!”

Jeremy felt his cheeks warm. Sometimes he didn’t feel like a hero, and yet he’d been given these powers to become one. Despite the good he did, Jeremy knew for a fact that he didn’t deserve to be praised for what he did as Spider-Man. Someone like himself shouldn’t have powers like he had. He’d almost enslaved the population of his school because he had a crush on a girl and nearly ruined the best relationship he'd ever had. How shitty was that? Who did that to their best friend?

“Jere?” A voice broke him out of his thoughts. “We’re here.”

Jeremy didn’t even realize they’d made it to their classrooms, he’d been so lost in the voices in his head.

He felt a hand on his arm. “You know you can talk to me anytime, right?”

Christine was looking at him with a worried expression. He squeezed her hand in his to comfort her. Jeremy hated making his friends worry about him. “Yeah, I know. Thanks Chrissy, you mean a lot to me.”

She smiled widely as the one-minute bell rang and made her way into her classroom. “Love you too! See you at lunch!”  
~  
While Jeremy’s team was in a conversation, they were signing a card for Michael, he focused his attention on his phone. Specifically, to text his boyfriend.

 **Me:** Hey Micah <3

 **Me:** How are you feeling?

 **Player One ❤️:** hi miah 

**Player One ❤️:** still feeling shitty

 **Me:** :(

 **Me:** I’m sorry

 **Player One ❤️:** it’s not your fault babe

 **Me:** Do you mind if your loyal knight comes to visit you today?

 **Player One ❤️:** !!!!!

 **Player One ❤️:** of course I don’t mind! I miss you <3

 **Me:** I’ll see you after school then, my prince~

 **Player One ❤️:** :D

 **Me:** I’m also bringing you something from Brooke and Chrissy. 

**Me:** There’s a card and everything.

 **Player One ❤️:** omg that’s so sweet

 **Player One ❤️:** tell them I love them 

**Me:** Brooke said she loves you too and Chrissy said she can’t wait to have her music buddy back.

 **Player One ❤️:** I miss you all <3

 **Me:** Btw Rich keeps harassing me to tell you that he loves and misses you too.

 **Player One ❤️:** tell him I said that’s gay

 **Me:** His response was “actually it’s bi, tell Michael to stop being biphobic.”

 **Player One ❤️:** give him the finger for me

 **Me:** I did. He did it back. 

**Player One ❤️:** he’s a nerd

 **Me:** He said, “you got me there.”

 **Player One ❤️:** i’m gonna take a shower now

 **Player One ❤️:** and probably go back to sleep

 **Player One ❤️:** i’ll leave my window cracked so you can get in bc I know you don’t like going through the main entrance when ur spidey

 **Me:** Okay!

 **Me:** See you soon, sweet prince.

 **Player One ❤️:** mahal kita <3  
~  
After the final bell, Jeremy made a beeline for Christine’s locker where she was already waiting for him. 

“Here you go!” Christine held out a red gift bag. “All stuff that Brooke and I like to have when were sick.”

“This is great, Christine.” Jeremy smiled warmly and took the bag from her hands. “Can I look to see what you got him?”

“Of course, you can.”

He took a peek inside the bag and saw that there was a bottle of ginger ale, a bag of cough drops, crackers, a couple of tissue boxes and on closer inspection, they were the kind infused with lotion, and the card that the SQUIP Squad had all signed. The oddest item, however, was what looked like a flash drive. 

“What’s this for?” Jeremy asked, holding it out.

“Oh yeah,” Christine said. “It’s all my Disney movies! I like to watch them when I’m home sick.”

“Are they illegally downloaded? Jeremy teased, dropping the device back in the bag. 

“No, of course not.” Christine’s eyes went wide. “I don’t wanna give Mikey a virus or something. I bought all of them.”

Jeremy just giggled. “That’s very you, Christine. Always watching out for your friends.”

She smiled back. “Thanks, Jeremy.”

He gave her a hug, and she squeezed him back tightly. “He’s going to love it.”

“You should get going.” Christine told him, nudging Jeremy towards the hallway. “Don’t keep your Prince waiting for you.”

“I feel like I should regret telling you about that,” he said, placing the gift bag in his backpack.

“It’s really cute though! Plus, I think it really suits Michael. I feel like he kind of looks like a Disney prince, but in super casual clothes.”

“Me too,” Jeremy admitted, a little bit of pink on his cheeks. “Anyways, what are you doing this evening?”

“After patrolling?” she asked, he nodded. “Jenna invited the girls to her house for a sleepover!”

“Bonding time?”

She nodded “Yep. I’m really enjoying getting to know those three. It’s a lot of fun, especially with Chloe becoming a better friend and all.”

“Sounds fun.” He smiled at her. “I should probably get going now, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Jeremy! Give Michael a hug for me, okay?”

“I will!” He promised, walking down the hall and out of the building.  
~  
As promised, the window into Michael’s room was cracked slightly.

Jeremy was able to get it the rest of the way open by keeping his feet stuck to the wall of the building, so he was hanging onto something and pushing the window up the rest of the way. He prayed that no one would look up to see Spider-Man climbing into some random window of this apartment building, but his sick boyfriend was more of a concern right now.

With the window opened, Jeremy crawled the rest of the way into Michael’s room. He was surprised to find that the only one on the bed was the Mell’s corgi, she was sleeping soundly, but Michael was nowhere to be seen.

The covers on the bed looked messy, like they were thrown off, and the bedroom door was open. Jeremy felt his heart start racing. Where was he? “Michael?” He called, hoping to hear a familiar voice. “Where are you?”

Relief flooded over Jeremy when he heard the toilet flush, and he set his bag on Michael’s desk chair and threw the mask onto the desk itself. Jeremy suddenly felt silly for getting worried, but he always got slightly paranoid when he wasn't able to easily find his friends. Then again, there probably wasn’t anyone in the city that would break into an apartment in the daytime. So that wasn’t really a concern right now. But, sometimes Jeremy worried that the SQUIP was blocking Michael from his field of vision again, even if that fucking tic-tac didn’t have that kind of power over him anymore. 

With his question answered, the spandex wearing superhero made his way down the familiar route to the bathroom down the hall and knocked on the door and rested a hand on the doorknob. “You okay, Mikey?”

Instead of giving an answer using actual words, Jeremy heard Michael groan. He must’ve really not been feeling well. Jeremy assumed that the state that he found Michael’s bed in was due to the fact that he must’ve made a beeline for the bathroom when he felt himself getting sick. “Can I come in? Is the door locked?”

This time Michael spoke up. “It’s unlocked, but just a warning, I look like shit right now.” 

The superhero was positive that wasn’t true. Michael never looked like shit in Jeremy’s eyes, even if he was puking his guts out. 

Jeremy pushed the door open just in time to see Michael throwing up into the toilet again. He was at his boyfriends’ side in a second and began to gently rub his back.

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Jeremy cooed. He carded his fingers through Michael’s hair when he sat up from leaning over the toilet. “Did that help you feel better?”

Michael leaned into Jeremy’s touch. He looked a little pale, his nose was rubbed raw, and his voice sounded horse, but he was still really fucking cute. As always. “Yeah, a little. I don’t feel like my stomach’s going to explode anymore, so that’s a good sign.”

Jeremy gently helped him to his feet. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Let me brush my teeth first.” Michael gratefully took Jeremy’s hand; he was pretty sure he would fall over without the help. “I smell like a zombie.”

_“Lovely.”_

Michael grabbed his toothbrush and pointed it at his Player Two. “I’m in no mood for your sass right now, asshole.”

Jeremy placed a hand on his hip. “So, you can be sassy, but I’m not allowed?”

“I’m sick,” Michael said around his toothbrush. “I can do whatever I want.”

After he was done brushing the vomit smell out of his mouth Michael went to make his way out of the bathroom, but suddenly felt dizzy and had to steady himself against the doorframe. He really hated being sick, he couldn’t even walk without feeling like he was going to die.

“I can carry you.”

“You don’t mind?”

Jeremy smiled affectionately. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.” He pulled his sick boyfriend up into his arms bridal style. That was something Michael was still getting used to with Jeremy. His super strength was still shocking sometimes, but in a really good way.

When they got back to his room, Michael curled up under the covers and looked over to the spandex-clad boy sitting on the edge of his bed next to him. “Hi Miah.”

Jeremy smiled at him and played with Michael’s hair again. “Hey there, sweet prince.”

The familiar pet name made his heart flutter and Michael smiled. “Thanks for coming to see me, my loyal knight.”

“I missed you,” Jeremy murmured, pushing dark hair off of his boyfriends’ forehead and placed a kiss there.

“Don’t kiss me, you’ll get sick.”

“No, I won’t,” Jeremy told him, giving him another kiss. “Another benefit of getting bit by a radioactive spider.”

“Is that just your theory?” Michael asked, sniffling a little and shifting under his blanket cocoon. His dog curled up on the pillow beside him that he wasn’t using, and Michael was glad Zelda had been with him for the past couple days he’d been in bed. “Or do you know that for sure?”

“Superheroes don’t get sick, Micah.”

“But nerdy teenagers do, and you’re also one of those.”

“I have a stronger immune system now; I don’t even have allergies anymore!”

“If you get sick, I’m gonna mock you for the rest of your life. Mark my words, Heere.”

Jeremy giggled, and ruffled Michael’s hair. He loved to play with his boyfriends’ hair, it was one of the best ways to make Michael relax. “You do that already.”

“I’ll do it even _more_ then.”

That made Jeremy laugh harder. “You’re really cute right now.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I bet I look as good as I feel.”

“You look beautiful.” Jeremy told him; this made Michael roll his eyes again. 

“Shut up, I do not.”

“Yes, you do. You always look cute.”

Michael huffed, which made him cough, but he was smiling a little. “Thanks, babe. You’re pretty cute too.”

“Have you eaten anything today?”

“I did.” Michael sat up, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders. “My body clearly didn’t want to, though.”

“Oh, right.” Jeremy winced with sympathy. Throwing up was no fun for anybody, even if it made you feel better afterwards. “Have you been drinking water?”

“Yes, _mom.”_

“Don’t call me mom.” Jeremy said, slightly horrified. “We’re dating.”

“I actually need to fill up my cup again.” Michael remembering that he drank it all before his mad dash to the bathroom.

“I’ll go get it for you!” Jeremy grabbed the water bottle from his nightstand. “Do you need anything else while I’m up?”

“More DayQuil,” Michael said, he was too tired to get up himself. He really wanted to go back to sleep. “I haven’t taken any since this morning.”

“When I get back, I’ll show you what Brooke and Christine got you.”

“They didn’t have to get me anything.” Michael called to Jeremy as he walked out the door of his bedroom.

“Just accept the fact that they love you, Micah!” Jeremy responded and walked further down the hall and into the Mell's kitchen 

When he got there, he quickly refilled Michael’s water bottle and grabbed two DayQuil capsules and took them back to his boyfriend, who was in the middle of coughing his lungs out into a tissue. 

“Here,” Jeremy sat back down on the bed when he was finished and held out his water and pills. “Take these.”

Michael did, and drank a bit more water to clear his throat. “Seriously, Miah, thank you for coming.”

“I wish I could’ve come earlier,” Jeremy said apologetically, cradling Michael’s cheek in one hand. “I know you hate it when your moms are out of town.”

“I know you’ve been really busy, though. You’re here now, and that’s what’s important to me.” Michael smiled lovingly, leaning into Jeremy’s touch. His cold hand on his feverish cheek made him feel way better. “You going on patrol again tonight?”

Jeremy nodded, heart fluttering at that smile. “But I don’t have to if you want me to stay here.”

“No, you should go. Seeing you now is making me feel better already. Go save some damsels in distress and kick some ass for me.”

A smile etched its way across Jeremy’s face. “I’m gonna come over after and stay here with you this weekend, okay? I want to take care of you.”

“You’re an amazing boyfriend and I love you.” Michael leaned against Jeremy’s side and rested his head on his shoulder. “Have I told you that recently, my love?”

Jeremy felt his face warm up again. “I’m not _that_ amazing.”

“You shut your mouth,” Michael scolded him. “No one is allowed to talk about my boyfriend that way. _Especially_ not my actual boyfriend.”

“I’m getting better at taking compliments though! Even if they make me uncomfortable.” Jeremy pointed out. “At least, that’s what my dad said.”

“You’re amazing, Miah.” Michael repeated, nuzzling his nose into Jeremy’s neck. “Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently, or I’ll kick their butt.”

“I’m pretty sure you should keep the butt-kicking to after you start feeling better, baby.”

Michael sneezed a couple of times into a tissue and made sure to avoid Jeremy when he threw it onto the floor like he’d been doing for the past several days. It was gross, but he didn’t have the energy to care. “You’re probably right.”

“Let me show you what Brooke and Christine got you.” Jeremy said, getting up and grabbing his backpack from the desk chair. 

“First, they got you a bottle of ginger ale,” Jeremy sat back down next to Michael and presented him the green tinted soda bottle. “Chrissy says that she always has it when her throat hurts or she as a stomach ache.”

Michael took the bottle from Jeremy and cracked the seal on the top and took a drink from it. He normally didn’t drink ginger ale, but he’d always liked the way it tasted. Plus, the bubbly carbonation was soothing on his sore throat. 

“They also put in some cough drops,” Jeremy gave him those as well. “And some crackers, but I don’t know if you wanna eat any right now.”

“I’ll probably try eating more later.” Michael promised; his stomach actually was feeling better now. He just wasn’t hungry at the moment, but he figured he would be later. “This was really sweet of them.”

“That’s what I said. Brooke also got you some more tissues, they’re the kind with lotion in them.”

Michael smiled at that. “She’s an angel.”

“And finally,” Jeremy reached into his bag again and pulled out a flash drive and card. “Everyone wrote cheesy shit for you, and this is Christine’s flash drive full of Disney movies. She also wanted me to tell you that she obtained all of the movies legally.”

That made Michael amused, and he starting laughing. Unfortunately, a little too hard and he started to have another coughing fit. Jeremy rubbed his back while he was recovering, and he was grateful for that.

When Michael was finally finished, he said. “Of course, she wanted to make sure I didn’t get a virus on my laptop.”

Jeremy grinned, still rubbing Michael’s back to keep contact with his sick boyfriend. “She likes to watch out for us like that.”

“Do mind getting my laptop?”

“You just like having me here because you get to stay in bed, don’t you?” Jeremy teased, but getting up and going over to Michael’s desk again to grab his laptop anyways.

“I’m pretty sure a knight is supposed to do anything his prince asks him to,” Michael retorted. “You’re the one who came up with these pet names, you might as well honor them.”

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one who came up with mine. Or at least you starting calling me that after I mentioned something about it.” Jeremy laughed joyfully, returning to his spot on Michael’s bed, and setting the laptop next to him. “But I do believe you’re right.”

Taking his arms out of his blanket cocoon, Michael opened his laptop and plugged in Christine’s flash drive and began to look at what movies she had. “Chrissy’s got the good shit on here.”

“Oh my god, You’re such a dork.” Jeremy giggled. “What are you gonna watch?”

“Maybe _Beauty and the Beast?”_ He questioned, since that was the Spring Musical they were putting on. “We should watch _Tangled_ when you get back here tonight. I want to make fun of you for your crush on Eugene _and_ Rapunzel.”

“You had a crush on Spider-Man,” Jeremy pointed out. “I don’t wanna hear shit about my embarrassing crushes.”

“At least _I_ had a crush on a _real person.”_

“You’re way sassier when your sick, did you know that?”

“You know you love it,” Michael said in a sing-song voice, kissing Jeremy’s nose. He wasn’t planning on kissing him while he was sick. But if Jeremy was telling the truth, he wouldn’t get sick. If he did get sick because of the kiss, it meant that Michael got to make fun of him. It was a win-win situation.

“Yeah I do. I love you so much.” Jeremy said, giving Michael one last kiss on the forehead. “I should get going now, the team is waiting for me.”

“I love you more,” Michael curled back up under his blankets now that he’d started the movie. “Be careful, and don’t you dare get hurt. Come back to me in one piece, loyal knight.”

A spandex covered hand picked up Michael’s and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “As you wish.”

The _Princess Bride_ reference made Michael smile like an idiot, and it didn’t go away until Jeremy webbed himself out of the window and into New York City’s skyline.  
~  
After patrolling, Jeremy went back to his own apartment to shower, change into more comfortable clothes, and to tell his dad that he was spending the weekend taking care of his sick boyfriend.

It was strange getting to Michael’s apartment just by walking. He’d gotten so used to getting there as Spider-Man that most people might’ve forgotten how to get to the apartment on foot. Luckily, being best friends with someone for coming up on 13 years now made it not as easy to forget where he was going. 

He even had his own key, given to him by Michael’s moms a couple years ago. It was nice to have his own key, but especially right now. Any chance Jeremy got to keep Michael in bed this weekend he was going to take.

As soon as Jeremy unlocked the door, he called out to announce his arrival, but not too loud if Michael was sleeping. “Micah? I’m here.”

“I’m in the kitchen, babe.”

“Why are you out of bed?” Jeremy demanded, dropping his bag on the floor and dashing into the kitchen.

“I’m making some tea.” Michael said, filling up the teapot with water. He had a blanket wrapped around his frame, but earlier Jeremy remembered he had on a soft lilac t-shirt and Pokemon pajama bottoms. “It’s sleepytime. You want some?”

“Go back to bed!”

“Why?”

“Because you’re sick!” Jeremy started to push his blanket burrito boyfriend out of the kitchen. “I’ll finish making your tea. I also got you more ginger ale, so I’ll put it in the fridge.”

“I can make it Jerm.” Michael said, attempting to stop Jeremy from actually shoving him away. A task that was a lot harder now that his boyfriend had super strength. “I’m feeling a little better now. You don’t have to do everything for me.”

“Don’t care.” Jeremy didn’t stop pushing Michael out of the kitchen. “Let me take care of you, dammit. I _want_ to take care of you.”

Michael actually loved when Jeremy got all protective like this. It was really sweet. And kind of hot. “Fine, I’ll go back to bed. If it’s really that important to you.”

“Thanks, Mikey!” He cheered, pressing a kiss onto the nape of Michael’s neck. “I’ll be done in a minute. I’m gonna bring you some NyQuil too, it’ll help you sleep.”

“You’re the best, babe.” Jeremy was so adorable. Being sick always made it hard for him to sleep and the medicine and tea would be really helpful. “Can you put some honey in it?”

“Of course,” Jeremy said, giving on final gentle push. “Now go back to bed.”

 _“So demanding,”_ Michael teased, but he was actually relieved to go lay down again. He hoped by tomorrow he’d feel better enough to be out of bed for longer than five minutes. But, for now, bed was the most appealing choice for him.

When Jeremy was done making the tea, he grabbed his backpack and went to Michael’s room for the evening. He placed the mug into the dark-haired boy’s open hand, pressing a chaste kiss into his hair. Jeremy was feeling extremely affectionate and was happy that Michael seemed to be enjoying the kisses.

“If we’re gonna watch a movie,” Michael said after taking his first sip of tea, it was a little too hot right now, but the honey was soothing. “It’s a rule to wear comfy clothes. You gotta change, babe.”

Jeremy was more than happy to do so. He discarded his Hello Kitty converse high tops, socks, and jeans. He’d brought his favorite pajama bottoms to wear. Jeremy normally slept in boxers, but he liked the fact that Michael thought he looked cute in the Pac-Man bottoms.

As a final touch, Jeremy took off his blue cardigan and pulled on Michael’s hoodie. Not that his sweater wasn’t soft, but the red hoodie was his favorite. “How do I look?”

“Like an adorable hoodie thief,” Michael told him, holding the pixel heart mug with both hands.

“It’s free game if you’re not wearing it, my Prince.”

“Whatever.” Michael grabbed his laptop and started to look for _Tangled._ “Just be glad you look fucking cute in my hoodie. Can I wear your sweater?”

“Sure,” Jeremy said, throwing it on the bed. It landed on top of Zelda, causing her to wiggle underneath it. Michael saved her from the garment and pulled the blue cardigan on. It had always been a little big on Jeremy, but it fit Michael pretty well. 

He made grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Come here. I wanna snuggle.”

Jeremy smiled warmly and did as Michael asked, pulling back the comforter to lay by his boyfriend. Michael wrapped both of his arms around Jeremy’s torso and laid his head against his chest. 

“I’m just a glorified pillow now, aren’t I?” Jeremy teased, beginning to play with Michael’s hair again. “That’s all I’m here for.”

Michael snuggled into his chest even more. “You’re just doing your duty as my knight, babe.”

“I’m so happy we still use those cheesy ass pet names for each other.”

“Cheesy doesn’t mean bad,” Michael pointed out, using his free hand that wasn’t squished between his mattress and Jeremy’s back to take his boyfriends hand and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. “I like them. They’re the perfect amount of dorky and romantic, they’re very us.”

“I like them too.” Jeremy agreed, taking Michael’s laptop and booting up _Tangled._ He set the laptop on a pillow so the two boys could see better. “But that’s probably just the theatre geek in me.”

“I like the theatre geek in you, Miah. You’re so confident on stage and I love that about you.”

“And I like the proud theatre techie you’ve become. You’re so good at it.”

“And you’re so charming,” Michael murmured into Jeremy’s shirt. “You’re making me blush. Again.”

Jeremy squeezed his hand. “That’s the idea, Mikey.”

Michael giggled, and was shushed by Jeremy when the story of the Golden Flower and Mother Gothel began to play on Michael’s computer. At this point, Zelda had curled up by the two boys’ feet and had fallen back asleep.

Jeremy didn’t think that Michael even made it to the halfway point of the film before falling asleep on Jeremy’s chest and he wasn’t too far behind that as Jeremy himself fell asleep right as Eugene and Rapunzel finally made it to the Kingdom of Corona. 

And the best part? Jeremy didn’t have any nightmares about Spider-Man patrols going badly or the SQUIP. Everything at that moment was completely perfect.

Just like a Fairy Tale.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always constructive criticism is welcome! But please be friendly and kind! <3
> 
> Edit: I have a tumblr now! Please check it out, I'm lonely and desperate for friends. https://sailorkyo.tumblr.com/


End file.
